1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of crop protection compositions, in particular to that of the herbicides for the selective control of weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Specifically, it relates to 4-aminopyrimidines, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling harmful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses pyrimidines which have a herbicidal effect. Thus, for example, EP 0 523 533 A1 describes certain substituted 4-aminopyrimidines and their use in the field of crop protection.
However, the use of the derivatives of this type as selective herbicides for controlling harmful plants or as plant growth regulators in various crops of useful plants often requires an excessive application rate or leads to undesired damage to the useful plants. Moreover, the use of the active ingredients is in many cases uneconomical on account of relatively high production costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide alternative chemical active ingredients based on pyrimidine derivatives which can be used as herbicides or plant growth regulators and with which certain advantages compared to systems known from the prior art are associated.